


Bath Time

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Ginny wants to take a bath by herself. Too bad the tub was already occupied.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> These two are still in school, so vaguely underage-ish? I wrote them as 17/18, but didn't explicitly say so, so tagging it underage just in case.

Ginny sighed with relief as she entered the prefect's bathroom. It was early enough in the morning to be sure that there wouldn't be anyone else in with her. Especially not Hermione. Ginny loved Hermione like a sister, but sometimes Ginny felt like she had too many elder siblings that knew what was right for her. Setting her things down, she had just reached down to turn on her favorite taps (the two that dumped jasmine and sandalwood in) when her nose noticed that someone had already added a different, woodsy scent to the bath. Cursing, she tapped the side of the bath with her finger, and less than a minute later, she smiled with satisfaction as the tub had sucked in all of the different scent, and turned on her two taps. Playfully adding a few bubbles, she eagerly dove in, luxuriating in the feel of the silky water moving across her skin. Sighing in pleasure, she ran her hands through her drenched hair, keeping it back from her face.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" a voice drawled from behind her.

Spinning around quickly, sending a wave of water towards the edge of the tub, she glared at the unwelcome intruder. Draco Malfoy was dressed in merely a towel, a fact that would have made her blush if it had been anyone else _but_ him. "What do you think I'm doing here, Malfoy? I'm taking a bath. The question is, what are you doing here?"

"Tough luck, Weasley. You're interrupting my bath. Now get out." Draco folded his arms across his chest.

Her jaw set itself. "Make me." Swimming away from him, she grumbled to herself about Slytherins thinking that they owned the Universe. She wasn't prepared for the arms that wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her against a hard body. Yelping in surprise, she spun around again, only to face Draco... a lot closer (and naked) than he had been a moment ago. She hadn't even heard him enter the tub.

Twisting, trying to pull away, she cursed at him when he proved to be stronger than she was, while he kept that annoying smirk on his face. "What?!" she finally exploded.

"I told you, you're interrupting my bath."

"Well tough shit. Now let me go," she ground out. Rubbing up against his body like this was giving her all sorts of ideas - ideas that her brother had beat people up over.

"I don't think so. I'm rather enjoying the view." Ginny looked down, and to her horror, Draco was holding her up high enough so that her breasts were floating just above the water. Feeling a hot flush crawl into her cheeks, she redoubled her efforts to get away.

"Dammit, let me go!"

"No," was the annoyingly firm answer.

Ginny just _had_ to get away from him - before her temper turned into desire, and she did something that she would regret later on. But just as she was about to break away from him, one of his wet hands smoothly traveled up from her stomach to cup one of her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly all of her resistance melted away. He could feel it too, the way she arched into his hand, and no longer tried to hide her body from his gaze. He smiled to himself, but his smile was short-lived. The feeling of her slick body moving against his was having the unexpected side effect of turning him on.

_You're just supposed to humiliate her so she'll leave - not get turned on too._

But his body wasn't listening to his mind. Growling in annoyance at himself, he pushed her away, trying to recover his icy demeanor. "Get out," he said.

Ginny, for her part, was confused as hell. And her pride was stung more than a little. Spinning around, she leveled a glare at him, a glare that had shut Ron up on more than one occasion. "What the hell was that for?"

"I told you, you're interrupting my bath."

Ginny shrugged lazily, noting the way his eyes rested briefly on her still-exposed breasts. "Yeah right." A sudden thought quirked her lips upward. She could have a little fun with this. "I bet you're scared."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"You're scared. What's the matter? Don't think you can keep it up?" Her eyes sparkled with repressed laughter. "Or is it something else? I know! Would it be your first time? No, no, that couldn't be it, since I've heard more than one girl bragging about sleeping with you. Hmmm," she mused, delighting in the dull flush of anger that was spreading across his cheeks. "Or is it that you simply don't like girls?" Her smile blossomed. "Anyway, enjoy your bath, Draco," she said as she started to push herself up out of the tub.

She shrieked softly as his hands clamped down on her hips and pushed her against the side of the tub. She kept her head high, even as she was internally flinching at his glare. "I would have thought that your brother would have warned you against messing with dragons," he drawled.

"I'm shaking in fear," she snapped back. "What are you going to do, eat me?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," he ground out. His gaze once again rested on her breasts, noticing the rock-hard pebbles of her nipples. "You- you're turned on," he announced.

"So?" she said as she tried like hell to force the blush down.

It took him all of two seconds to react. Pulling her close, she was startled to feel the hard proof that _he_ was turned on as well, but just as her lips had parted on a sharp, indrawn breath, his lips crashed into hers. The hands that had rested on his chest to push him away were now traveling upwards, around his neck, playing with the silky, wet hairs her fingers found there.

As they broke away from each other's mouths in a desperate bid for air, Ginny realized how dangerous this was - not only because he was _Malfoy_ , but also because they were in a very public (to the prefects at least) bathroom and anyone could just walk in at anytime. But the danger didn't deter her - in fact, it was one of her main turn-ons. But it was only fair to give the poor Slytherin a chance to run, which it looked like he was about to do.

But he didn't. "What is it about you Ginny girl?" he asked rhetorically as he nibbled gently on the shell of her ear. He could feel the tremors running through her body, probably just as she could feel him practically shaking against her.

Kissing his way down her neck, he paused for a moment before taking a breast in his mouth. His hands gently wrapped around her wrists, bringing them up to encircle his neck, then lightly traced down her body to the swell of her hips. Lifting her up easily, her weight offset by the still-warm water surrounding them, he halted her upward progress as soon as her breasts had cleared the water. Pressing her against the side of the tub, he kept her pinned there with his body, one of his thighs in between hers, his arousal pressed against her stomach.

His hands left her hips, only to gently cup the warm weight of her breasts in them, gently wiping away the little droplets of water that clung to them, his thumbs brushing her nipples, noting how her breath caught with every swipe. He looked into her dark brown eyes only for a moment before replacing one of his hands with his mouth. Her hands left his neck to tangle in his hair even as it felt as if every single bit of breath left her body.

Swirling his tongue over her nipple, he bit down gently, and was rewarded with a sound that suspiciously sounded like a whimper, along with her hips rocking against his thigh. His hands traced a random path back down her sides, over her hips, to rest on her thighs. Using only his mouth, he did his best to drive Ginny wild with lust while he traced a pattern over her thighs with his hands. After a while, that no longer satisfied him, so he lifted her once again, this time all the way out of the tub.

Ginny shivered a bit as the air circulating in the room chilled the water still on her skin, but as soon as she caught the look in Draco's eyes, the shivers doubled. They came from the intense heat flooding her body as soon as her mind grasped the fact that he was already standing between her legs, her legs hooked over his shoulders. He caught her eyes once more as he bent his head to rest just a scant inch away from the auburn curls, his warm breath an almost unbearable erotic caress against her skin, while he was captivated by her scent.

"I want to make you scream," he breathed, then watched the words have their impact on Ginny just before he lowered his head and tasted her.

With his first taste, he knew that he was doomed. There wouldn't be a day that went by without wanting the exquisite taste that only Ginny Weasley could provide, and her breathy moan further sealed him in. He reminded himself that his goal was to make her scream, and if she screamed his name, it would be even better, but he wasn't to think about wanting her every day just yet. Setting his thoughts aside for the moment, he concentrated on his goal.

Fire. Her skin felt as if it were pure fire and was threatening to swallow her whole. Little whimpers and moans escaped her like a running litany as she clutched his head, pushing him even closer.

He wasn't happy that she hadn't screamed yet, since he could tell that she was close to the edge, so he decided to get a little creative. Running a hand over her hip and brushing her inside thigh, his finger gently teased her opening. Her hips jerked reflexively towards him, but he kept up the gentle teasing, enjoying her frustrated whimpers.

"Scream, Ginny," he demanded. "Scream my name and I'll give you what you want."

Her moans became louder, but she still did not scream.

"Do it," he demanded, more harshly this time, before he sucked hard on the tiny bundle of nerves.

She screamed his name.

Smiling ferally, he slipped his finger inside her, his groan mingling with hers. She was so hot, so wet around his finger it nearly sent him to his knees thinking about that wet heat wrapped around his erection. He didn't want to wait any longer, so he pulled away from her, ignoring her frustrated moan. Setting his hands on either side of her, he pushed himself up out of the tub, smiling as Ginny scrambled back to make room for him.

She looked like a love goddess made flesh, her wild red hair starting to curl as it dried, her brown eyes so dark it was difficult to tell where her pupil ended and the iris began, her cheeks full of color, her full lips swollen even further, and her lush curves beckoning him like a siren's call. Settling on top of her, he guided himself to her entrance, then kissed her, full and deep as he thrust forward. Her nails bit down into his shoulders as pain flared, the settled into a dull throb.

"It gets better," he promised as he pulled out, then thrust back in gently. He had thrust back into her twice before he felt her hips rock against him slightly. Nibbling on her neck, he slowly built the speed of his thrusts, seeming to know instinctively just what she wanted.

Now his name fell from her lips like water from a fountain, confirmation of who she was with, and who would be on her mind for the entire day. Opening her eyes, she looked deep into his dark gray orbs, and several things hit her at once - his hair hanging loose over his face, the dull flush of desire in his cheeks, the piercing look his eyes held, the smell of him, the little twist of his hips that made the coil in her belly tighten with each thrust -

And her world came apart.

He felt her sudden stillness, the watched her face as her climax hit. Her back arched sharply, driving him even further inside her body, a body that was currently exploding all around him, and he could do nothing except follow the pull of his own release.

They lay there together, still joined as their breathing slowed down. He pulled out of her, then gently framed her face and caught her lips in a sweet, blissful kiss.

"Be here tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded. "Same time."

He smiled. "Good. Feel free to interrupt my bath from now on."


End file.
